This invention relates generally to a random gamepiece selection game and apparatus. While a variety of games and apparatus are known in the art, the present game and apparatus presents a novel approach to games and random gamepiece selection apparatus for a number of players that is relatively simple and yet provides a challenge to the eye-hand coordination of the players and maintains player interest through competition. The development of such eye-hand coordination skill is important in a child's development.